


Day 11: It's Okay

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feelings Jams, Nightmares, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shoosh-Papping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: You never really thought it'd be important, knowing how long each caste can go without sopor before they start having daymares.





	Day 11: It's Okay

You’re dragged from your sleep by screaming. It’s not that unusual, given the content of the dream bubbles can tend on the abject horror side, but when you wrench your eyes open you’re surprised to see the grey walls and ceiling right where they ought to be. Sitting up, you look over at the inflatable respite slab on the floor of your block and your blood-pusher leaps right into your throat.

You nearly fall on your face in your rush to stand, bedding tangling around your legs, and not for the first time you curse the human invention known as blankets. They’re easily enough kicked away, though, and you hurry to Terezi’s side. She’s thrashing about, clawing blindly at the air, and you act on half-remembered in-case-of-emergency schoolfeed knowledge before you can think too much about it. Grabbing her wrists, you pin them to the slab and use one knee to pin her down at the hips.

Once the risk of her hurting herself, or more importantly hurting _you_ , is lowered, the next thing to do is wake her. The schoolfeed had suggested getting another troll or one of your lusii to do it, but both of those are pretty solidly off the table. With the exception of the humans, your respiteblocks are all scattered around the meteor. Nobody’s in shouting range, even if you did trust any of those nincompoops with something as sensitive as this. With your hands occupied and Terezi still frustratingly outside your ability to control, that leaves you with only one option.

“Hey, wake up!” you shout, and slam your forehead into hers. The impact stings, but Terezi gives one last jerk before going still with a weak groan. You release her hands and flop over onto your back on the floor next to her, groaning yourself. Head, ow. Not your brightest idea.

“You better be awake.” you threaten, turning your head to glare at Terezi.

“As if I could sleep through you jarring my pan like that.” the tealblood groans, and you lever yourself up. Every wiggler knows the signs of sopor deprivation, knows that lowbloods have more frequent episodes while highblood fits are fewer but more intense, and you know that it’s only your own inherent Luck which has kept you from having an episode yet yourself. Terezi has no such protection, and it shows in the teal-tinted bruises which have started to appear under her sightless eyes.

She turns onto her side, glaring at you blearily, and you’re struck with the sudden sense that you’ve reached one of those points she talks about sometimes, the ones where a single action determines if you continue in the alpha timeline or spiral off into a doomed one. Reaching out, you grip her wrist and pull her into sitting up. “C’m’ere.” you pull again, dragging her to her feet. She wobbles, and you drag her over to the other side of your bed, snagging a blanket on the way. Your pile is mostly made of broken things, which looks better than it feels, and you just _know_ there’s at least two people on this meteor who could say some deep poetic bullshit about that but you seriously don’t care.

Adding the blanket to one side of your pile haphazardly, you push Terezi and send her stumbling into the mound. You may not have ever had a non-long-distance moirallegience before, but you’re pretty sure this type of situation calls for a pile, so you flop down next to Terezi and grin despite the hard plastic edge that digs into the side of your ribs. “Alright, spill.”

“Spill what?” Terezi frowns.

“About your daymare.” you manage to refrain from saying ‘duh’ but from Terezi’s expression is came across in your tone anyways. Whatever, you’ve dealt with worse, and that was just in the name of trying to be a good friend. She’ll tell you what freaked her out, you’ll assure her everything’s fine like the awesome moirail you are, and then you’ll both get a little more shut-eye before your alarm goes off. That’s just how these things _work_.

Terezi glowers at you for a bit, shifting like she’s trying to get comfortable, and you resign yourself to having hard plastic pressed against multiple uncomfortable parts of your anatomy because you’re not gonna fidget like a wiggler. “It’s hazy.” she says at length. “I was on Alternia. there was fire, and blood, and... and adults.” her voice goes soft at the end, and you chirr involuntarily as you reach out to grip her hand. Adults on Alternia are never good news, and every wiggler has had at least one daymare about meeting one.

“It’s alright.” you whisper, giving Terezi’s hand a squeeze. “There’s no adults here.” you’re pretty sure there’s no adults _left_ , what with being in a totally different universe from the one you were born and raised in.

“I was one of them.” Terezi whispers, and it feels like a confession far too big for this shitty little pile of toys you alchemized specifically to break. “I was one of them, I had a sword and I-” her breath hitches, and you drag her into your arms with a soft grunt. Winding one under her torso, you bring the other up to stroke the back of her head, fingers skittering around the base of her horns.

“Shhhhh.” you scrape your claws gently along her scalp, building a rumble in your chest. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” you rock back and forth slightly, as much as your awkward pile will allow, and Terezi relaxes in your arms by increments. “We’re not adults yet, we’ve still got a few sweeps to go.” you murmur, tucking her face against your shoulder. “And when we are, we’ll be better than they ever were.”

You’re not sure who you mean by they, but it’s enough for Terezi to go fully limp in your arms. You preen slightly as she starts to snore, and nuzzle your nose against the top of her head. Not bad for your first proper feels jam, if you do say so yourself. You mouth drops open in a massive yawn, and you settle into your pile as comfortably as you can. Not a bad job at all.


End file.
